We Need Each Other
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Ahí estaba, parada delante de la puerta del despacho de Naru, con una taza de té en una mano y en la otra la cajita de chocolates que ella misma había preparado, sabiendo que Takigawa y John la estaban espiando desde la puerta de la cocina. -MaiNaru-
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ghost Hunt __pertenece a __Fuyumi Ono, yo no hago esto con animo de lucro ni nada por el estilo, así que, no me demandéis. xD._

**_Comentarios_**_: Primer capitulo del fic, que consta de dos capis. Soy nueva en el fandom de Ghost Hunt así que no seáis muy duros por fis, ¿si? _

**_Dedicación:_**_ Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Len, quien lleva tiempo buscando fics en español de GH y no hay casi, y la comprendo, así que, este va para ella.

* * *

_

_**We Need Each Other **_

**I: I** **D**on't **W**ant **T**o **B**e **A**lone

**I don't know why it doesn't come easy**  
No se por que esto no resulta facil

**But I know that we could be happy**  
Pero se que podemos ser felices  
**  
If we'd only learn to love**  
Solo si aprendemos a amar

**Oh oh we need each other**  
Oh, Oh, nos necesitamos.

**(**14 de Febrero, San Valentín**)  
**

La clara luz de la mañana se proyectaba a través de las rendijas de la ventana, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Se trataba de una habitación bastante espaciosa, con las paredes en un tono pastel y un puf bastante grande y recubierto de cojines en una equina. Había una gran variedad de peluches de todos los tamaños y formas. Un escritorio con un par de libretas y folios sueltos esparcidos se encontraba en la esquina opuesta al puf. El toque final se lo daban un estante con muchísimas fotografías sobre él y una cama de proporciones bastante considerables donde había una muchacha cubierta por las suaves y cálidas mantas que había sobre la cama.

Los parpados de la muchacha se abrieron perezosamente, mostrando unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate. Un bostezo exhaló de sus labios a medida que iba incorporándose sobre la cama. Se quedó estática en el lugar mientras y mente se despejaba e iba aclarando su entorno. Sus ojos color chocolate vagaron desde el frente de su habitación en donde se encontraba la puerta, hasta la mesilla de noche, donde había un reloj digital en el cual se podía leer la hora: 09:30.

La muchacha desvió su mirada de nuevo para posarla en la puerta de una manera casi mecánica. Parpadeó dos veces y sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas.

¡Las nueve y media! Fue casi un movimiento automático cuando se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el baño, estampándose casi contra la puerta de entrada que permanecía, justo en ese instante, cerrada. Entró en el baño sobándose el hombro que había golpeado contra el marco de la puerta al frenar.

Se le había pasado completamente la hora. Había planeado completamente su mañana, y todo se había ido por la borda por que le maldito despertador no sonó cuando debería de haber sonado. Estaban a 14 de febrero, por lo tanto San Valentín, por eso quería levantarse temprano, para prepararles chocolate para sus compañeros del trabajo, pero ahora solo le daría tiempo para hacer para una sola persona los demás debería comprarlos en una panadería. Encima llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Salió de la casa tras haber preparado los chocolates y ordenado toda la cocina. Empezó andando pero terminó corriendo por que sino, no iba allegar ni a la hora de la comida al trabajo. Sus pies se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa, si hubiera algo que supiera hacer bien era cocinar y correr, y bueno resolver misterios para el SPR por eso trabajaba allí. Pasó por una panadería antes de ir hacia la oficina, tal y como había planeado, así iban a tener todos los chocolates por San Valentín.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de golpe mientras gritaba:

—¡Ya estoy aqu…! —pero el grito se vio ahogado—. Lo siento —susurró.

La habitación estaba ocupada por una pareja que venía para pedir los servicios de SPR, o eso supuso Mai, y los había interrumpido en medio de la reunión con Naru.

—Mai, prepara algo de té —pidió Naru mientras la observaba.

—Hai —asintió la muchacha mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Preparó el té con una maestría digna de una chica y al poco tiempo salió con tres tazas de té cargándolas en una bandeja. Las sirvió y se perdió de nuevo hacia la cocina, para sentarse en una silla que había.

Su pensamiento vagó lejos, mientras pensaba en como haría para darle los chocolates a sus amigos de trabajo y a su jefe, no estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero quizás era la única oportunidad que tendría para algo así, quien sabe.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la muchacha levantara la cabeza hacia allí y dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Dos de sus compañeros de trabajo acababan de entrar por la puerta, uno con cara de no saber que hacía allí y el otro riéndose. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha y se levantó de la silla con rapidez.

—¡Bou-san, John! —exclamó mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—Buenos días, Mai —saludó John con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, pequeñaja —sonrió Takigawa.

—¿También os echó Naru-chan? —preguntó Mai mientras se dirigía hacia su bolsa.

—No que va —contestó irónicamente Takigawa—. Nos dijo que estabas aquí y blablabla…

Mai rió.

—¿Quiénes son los que están con él? —preguntó John con interés mientras se sentaba en la silla donde había estado Mai hacía unos minutos.

—No lo se —se encogió de hombros la castaña—, cuando llegué aquí ya estaban.

Takigawa bufó con resignación.

—Llegando tarde, mal Mai mal, muy mal —la regañó el hombre mientras sonreía. Mai le sacó la lengua.

Se acercó a ambos con dos cajitas en las manos y una sonrisa pintada en al cara. Extendió sus manos y les dio a ambos hombres las cajitas mientras John dibujaba una mueca de confusión en su cara y Takigawa una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a Mai y la cogió en brazos, abrazándola con demasiado fuerza.

—¡Mai me regaló chocolates! —exclamó mientras fingía llorar.

—Bou-san, vas a asfixiarme —consiguió decir Mai entre risas e intentando reunir todo el aire posible para articular la frase.

Una vez el moreno hubo soltado a Mai y esta hubo recuperado el aliento, John pudo darle también las gracias por los chocolates. Estuvieron charlando durante un rato, mientras ambos muchachos comían el chocolate y Mai se tomaba una taza de té, sobre Lin y Naru, y sobre que era lo que podía suceder con la pareja que había fuera. Se habían quedado un momento pensativos, momento que Takigawa aprovechó para hablar.

—¿Vas a regalarle chocolates al fin a Shibuya? —preguntó el hombre.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de un color rosado, más bien rojo, a lo cual el monje respondió con una carcajada y John con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Vamos mujer, ni que fuera para tanto! —exclamó el hombre mientras seguía riendo.

—No es gracioso —susurró Mai mientras su mejillas se teñían todavía más de color rosado.

—¡Si lo es! —volvió a exclamar Takigawa entre risas.

* * *

No sabía exactamente que era lo que hacer. Tras haber estado regañando a Takigawa por haberse reído de ella y a John por no haber echo nada por defenderla, Naru había aparecido por la puerta pidiéndole a Mai que le hiciera una taza de té, provocando que el castaño de cabello largo dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa y por ello se ganara una fulminante mirada de parte de Mai.

Así que ahí estaba, parada delante de la puerta del despacho de Naru, con una taza de té en una mano y en la otra la cajita de chocolates que ella misma había preparado, sabiendo que Takigawa y John la estaban espiando desde la puerta de la cocina. Tragó saliva intentando reunir todo el valor para entrar hacia el despacho de Naru, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión la puerta del despacho se abrió, mientras ella estaba casi a milímetros de ella, y apareció la cara de Naru.

—¡Mai! —exclamó mientras abría la puerta—. Ah, estás aquí, gracias —dijo mientras le arrebataba la taza de té y volvía a cerrar la puerta del despacho de nuevo.

Mai se quedó parada mientras observaba la madera que había delante de sus ojos. ¡Como había podido cerrarle la puerta en las narices! ¡Maldito narcisista! Siendo consciente e que Takigawa se había reído seguro de lo que le había sucedido, reunió todo el valor que había en cada parte de su cuerpo y levantó la mano para tocar con los nudillos contra la madera de la puerta. La voz de Naru sonó distante desde dentro, y una exclamación salió desde la cocina.

—Adelante.

Soltando un largo suspiró se decidió a abrir la puerta.

—Naru-chan, soy Mai.

La cabeza del muchacho se levantó mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Mai. Aquellos minutos parecieron los más largos de su vida, parecía que la manecilla del reloj se había detenido de golpe y no quería avanzar, como si se hubiera puesto en su contra y quisiera hacerle pasar más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando (—maldito reloj—). Dio un paso, y otro, y otro... Hasta que llegó delante de la mesa de Naru. Él tenía la mirada fija en ella y no la había desviado ni un milímetro.

—¿Sucede algo, Mai? —preguntó mientras la analizaba con la mirada.

El pulso de Mai se aceleró y por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco. Sus nervios empezaron a aparecer con más intensidad, sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba apunto de decirle a Naru que le había echo unos chocolates solamente para él, estaba apunto de demostrarle lo que sentía por él.

Alargó sus manos de forma automática y las dejó extendidas delante del rostro de Naru mientras tomaba todo el valor que le quedaba para articular alguna palabra.

—Los hice para ti, Naru-chan.

Por fin lo había dicho, al fin lo había echo. Sintió como un gran peso salía de su cuerpo y como sus nervios se relajaban hasta llegar al límite de desaparecer, casi estuvo apunto de emitir un suspiro de alivio, pero no fue así. Naru la observó y cogió los chocolates que Mai le había extendido para que los tomara. Observó la cajita, de un color rojo con un lazo de color negro alrededor como adorno, mientras una tarjetita en la cual había dibujado un osito sonriente le devolvía la mirada. La depositó encima de la mesa y volvió su vista hacia los papeles.

Mai se quedó ahí, quizás le estuviera escribiendo algo o estaba esperando para encontrar las palabras que decir, pero no fue así. La mirada de Naru volvió a posarse en ella con un tono interrogativo.

—Ya puedes irte, Mai —contestó con tono neutro.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de golpe y sintió como un pinchazo entre su pecho y el estómago. De nada había servido todo el valor que había estado intentando reunir para entregarle los chocolates a Naru, de nada había servido demostrarle que era lo que sentía por él, que ella de verdad lo quería, que lo amaba. Pero él ni siquiera se había inmutado, ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa —aunque él no sonreía nunca—, nada.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. No iba a permitir que Naru la viera llorar, no iba a darle el lujo a ese narcisista de comprobar como habían quedado sus sentimientos y su corazón. Nunca, jamás.

Salió del despacho casi corriendo y esquivó las preguntas de Takigawa y de John, quienes se alarmaron al verla al borde de las lágrimas. Pero ella corrió hasta el baño y se encerró allí, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su hermoso rostro y ella se cubría la cara, intentando que nadie comprobara que estaba llorando.

* * *

Mai se había ido hacía apenas unos minutos y él había levantado la mirada de sus documentos para posarla en la espalda de ella a medida que salía. Después bajó hasta posarse en la cajita que Mai le había regalado, mientras extendía su mano para cogerla. La observó durante unos instantes hasta que decidió sacar el lacito que la envolvía. Abrió la cajita y cogió uno de los bombones para llevárselo hacia la boca y deleitarse con el sabor del dulce chocolate que Mai le había preparado, solo para él.

Se dio la vuelta en su silla de escritorio y se quedó observando por la ventana el sol como en esos momentos se estaba escondiendo, tal como él hacía con sus sentimientos, mientras jugueteaba con el lazo de color negro que estaba atado en la cajita.

Era un narcisista y un egocéntrico, ¿que le iba a hacer?

Él sabía que estaba mal, que había echo mal tratando a Mai de esa forma tan cruel, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no podía, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le gustaba alguien, que le importaba alguien más aparte de él. Y eso le iba a traer muchos problemas...

—Si tú supieras, Mai... —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba otro chocolate hacia su boca, para disfrutar de nuevo de aquello que había cocinado Mai con sus propias manos.

* * *

_**Hai!**_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. El lunes o mañana subiré el último. Sorry si hay algún fallo, pero como dije soy new en el fandom. No os preocupeis._

**_¿Reviews? ^^  
_**


	2. C II

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ghost Hunt __pertenece a __Fuyumi Ono, yo no hago esto con animo de lucro ni nada por el estilo, así que, no me demandéis. xD._

**_Comentarios_**_: Segundo y último capitulo del fic, espero de veras que os guste, lo hice lo mejor que pude, aunque MNaru esté un pel´n en OoC, no se que tal estará :/ Siento el retraso, pero fallas, examenes y vacas, mi tiempo se esfumo. ¡Pero aca el último capi!  
_

**_Dedicación:_**_ Este fic está dedicado a mi buena amiga Len, ¡para ti girl!  


* * *

_

_**We Need Each Other **_

**II: W**e** B**elong** T**ogether

Ya había pasado un mes desde que ese insensible, narcisista y egocéntrico jefe que tenía se había comportado como un total pedante.

Mai estaba algo decaída. Ella conocía el carácter de su jefe, claro está, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan insufrible, quizá hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera dado los chocolates a Yasu, pero ahora, el mal estaba hecho, y no había vuelta atrás. Esto no es como un juego de consola que puedes reiniciar cuando quieras, es la vida real, y estaba totalmente segura de que Naru ni se acordaba de los chocolates.

Aquella mañana de Marzo el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, opacando el ánimo decaído de Mai, que, por una vez, estaba bastante alto. Era el día blanco y esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Takigawa seguro, le regalaran algún chocolate.

Se vistió con una falda a pliegues de color azul y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, echándose por encima después una chaqueta para abrigarse. Salió de su casa, esta vez con muchísima más calma, y se dirigió con paso lento y pausado hacia la oficina del SPR.

Las calles estaban completamente llenas de gente que se dirigían hacia sus respectivos trabajos, algunos de ellos cargando grandes bolsas con, lo que suponía que eran, chocolates dentro. Una sonrisa salió furtivamente de sus labios mientras veía como un niño pequeño le regalaba a una niña una cajita con chocolates blancos dentro y ella le daba un gran abrazo. ¡Esta juventud!

Llegó delante de la puerta del SPR y suspiró con resignación mientras abría la puerta. Casi se cae al suelo cuando Masako y Ayako la asaltaron en la entrada, con un par de sonrisas que daban miedo.

—¡Mai! —exclamó Ayako mientras la jalaba por los hombros—. ¡No te lo vas a creer!

—Ayako, no creo que a Mai le importe —cortó enseguida Masako mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban y se llevaba su manos hacia la boca.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó la mujer mientras guiaba a Mai hacia adentro—. ¡John le ha regalado un paquete de chocolates! ¡Tan lindo!

La sonrisa que bordeaba los labios de Ayako y Masako pasó al rostro de Mai quien demostró la alegría que sentía por Masako. A decir verdad nunca habían sido mejores amigas, más si le agregabas que ella estaba obsesionada con Naru, pero ahora Mai podía respirar tranquila y podía alegrarse, por Masako y por John.

—¡Que bien, Masako! —exclamó la castaña mientras sonreía.

—¡Mai, té! —gritó una voz desde dentro del despacho.

No había tenido tiempo de llegar y ya le estaba pidiendo su taza de té, egoísta.

Después de las respectivas felicitaciones, Mai se dirigió hacia la cocina, para hacerle el té a Naru como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez había algo especial. Mai se quedó parada cuando abrió el armario donde solía guardar el te. Delante del pote con las hierbas había una cajita, con un lazo negro adornándola. Mai alargó las manos para tomarla y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

No había nombres desde quien venía, solo una pequeña tarjetita escrita a ordenador en la cual se podía leer un "gracias". Se guardó con rapidez la nota en el bolsillo, y se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía… Para encontrarse a unos interesados Takigawa, Ayako, Masako y John observándola de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Las mejillas de Mai se tiñeron de un color rosáceo instantáneamente e intentó esconder el paquete tras su espalda, pero no sirvió de nada, Takigawa se acercó con un par de largos pasos y llegó hasta su altura, con una sonrisa demasiado delatadora.

—Mai ¿qué escondes ahí? —preguntó con un leve retintín, Mai negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba un paso para atrás.

—Mai, se puede ver igual, no lo escondas —sonrió Ayako maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Takigawa.

La muchacha suspiró con resignación y sacó el paquetito de detrás de su espalda. Había una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Takigawa cuando ella la sacó de su escondite.

—No tiene remítete —se adelantó la castaña a la pregunta de todo el grupo.

Masako y John se acercaron al grupo, demasiado unidos para el gusto de cualquiera.

—Déjame ver eso —Ayako le arrebató de las manos el paquete con una rapidez impresionante, provocando que Mai hiciera un mohín—. Pues si es verdad, no hay remitente, solo un "Gracias".

—¿Cómo se sabe que es de Mai? —preguntó Masako.

Mai casi la fulmina con la mirada, pero señaló el estante del té.

—Estaba allí y la única que prepara té soy yo —concluyó.

—¿¡Por que tú no me regalaste chocolates, baka!? —exclamó Ayako con furia de repente dejando a todos medio atónitos. Golpeó con su dedo tres veces el pecho de Takigawa—. Eres un desagradecido —le dijo con una mirada fulminante.

—¡Oye! Tú no me regalaste ningún chocolate ¿por qué iba yo a regalarte algo? —preguntó el hombre como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Masako, Mai y John tuvieron que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas cuando vieron la cara de Ayako.

—¡Insufrible! —gruñó Ayako mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Volvamos a donde estábamos —sugirió John mientras desviaba un poco el tema de los chocolates no regalado a Ayako— ¿hay alguien que adore el té? —preguntó John como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y sonó a coro.

—Kazuya.

Mai abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y su boca se abrió levemente.

—Naru nunca me regalaría chocolates —dijo tajantemente mientras se daba le vuelta para ponerse a preparar el té.

Ayako y Takigawa se miraron, Mai todavía estaba sentida por lo que había echo Naru el día de San Valentín. Masako se llevó la mano hacia la boca para pensar algo, John la observó durante un segundo.

—¿Qué piensas? —susurró el chico.

—Está claro que fue Naru quien puso los chocolates ahí —susurró ella—. Pero Mai sigue enojada por lo que pasó hace un mes, pero ella tiene que pasar por el despacho de Naru para dejarle el té.

John entendió hasta donde quería llegar Masako.

—¿Quieres que Mai vaya allí ahora? —preguntó John.

Masako asintió y se acercó a Mai.

—Mai, ¿me dejas ese lazo? —la castaña la miró algo extrañada, pero aceptó.

Masako sonrió, mientras se acercaba hacia Mao y le ataba el lazo en forma de diadema.

—¿Qué haces, Masako-san? —preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

—Te ato el cabello —contestó la muchacha como si nada.

La castaña la miró extrañada pero volvió para hacer el té de Naru.

Ayako había entendido que era exactamente lo que pretendía Masako, aunque Takigawa estuviera más perdido que en un laberinto, John tuvo que ponerlo al día. Ellos ya no podían hacer nada, lo demás corría a cargo de Naru, él era quien debía de dejar su orgullo y su egocentrismo para decirle a Mai lo que tuviera que decirle.

Mai terminó de hacer el té al poco tiempo y colocó también algunas galletas en un plato para acompañar al té. Salió de la cocina con paso decidido hacia la oficina de su jefe, sostuvo la bandeja en una mano y con la otra golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Masako, John, Ayako y Takigawa se quedaron observando desde la puerta de la cocina y rezando para que Naru no sacara a la luz su carácter egocéntrico.

—Naru, soy Mai —le dijo a la puerta y después abrió.

Hasta Lin, que estaba en la habitación de al lado asomó la cabeza, él no era muy sociable, pero quería ver a la muchacha y a Naru bien, al fin y al cabo, estaban echo el uno para el otro.

Naru levantó la cabeza de sus documentos cuando Mai entró en su oficina. Mai entraba con su taza de té y un plato de galletas, y… Su lazo negro atado al cabello. Sus ojos se fijaron en su cabello, atado con gracia por la cinta negra.

Mai se acercó y dejó la taza de té y el plato de galletas sobre la mesa de su jefe y se dispuso a salir de allí, como siempre hacía. Desde aquel día de febrero ella le había dirigido vagamente la palabra a Naru, era como si estuvieran enojados, aunque solo por una parte. Naru observó las galletas que había en el plato, para después subir la mirada hasta el rostro de Mai.

—¿Mai?

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó ella con la voz neutra, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando estuviera relacionado con ella.

—Si —asintió el muchacho.

La mirada de Mai bajó hasta posarse en los oscuros ojos de su jefe. Naru la estaba observando, pero no exactamente como lo hacía antes, sino de una forma extraña, bastante peculiar, y no tenía nada con que compararlo. Las manos del muchacho estaban escondidas bajo su regazo y ella apenas las podía ver. Con un movimiento rápido las sacó de su escondite. Mai pudo apreciar que en ellas había un pequeño paquete, con un lazo, su paquete y su lazo, el que le regaló el día de San Valentín.

La boca de Mai se abrió levemente.

—Gracias —dijo el muchacho en un susurro apenas inaudible.

Mai sintió como su corazón se encogía y empezaba a latir a una velocidad de vértigo. Sintió como si miles de mariposas se posaran en su estómago y revoloteaban hacia todas partes, transportando un leve cosquilleo hasta las yemas de sus dedos.

Su mano hizo contacto con la de Naru al alargarla para coger el paquete vacío que Naru le entregaba. El tacto de las yemas de Naru era cálido, nunca habría adivinado que fuese tan agradable un solo contacto. Era una sensación inmensamente agradable, una sensación de protección.

La mano de Naru se aferró en la muñeca de Mai mientras se acercaba hacia ella, dio un leve tirón y Mai cayó contra su pecho, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, quedando muy cerca del su rostro. El revoloteo de las mariposas en el estómago de Mai se vio incrementado.

—Naru… —intentó decir la castaña, pero Naru negó con la cabeza.

La palma de la mano del moreno acarició con suavidad el cabello de la chica, parándose en la cinta negra que estaba en forma de diadema.

—¿Sabes que significa esta cinta? —preguntó, pero Mai negó— ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí?

La expresión de Mai era de total confusión, como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Se oyó una leve risita al otro lado de la puerta. La castaña se recordó mentalmente que tenía que asesinar a sus amigos.

—Mai, a veces eres tan increíblemente ingenua —susurró Naru mientras la sacaba de sus asesinatos mentales.

Mai lo miró extrañada.

—Eso —dijo señalando el lazo—, es mío Y…

El corazón de Mai estaba empezando a latir de manera incontrolable hasta le punto de escuchar los latidos resonantes en sus oídos. Naru la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Y? —preguntó inquieta.

Naru no dijo nada más, sus gestos actuaron por él. Sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en las caderas de la muchacha mientras su cabeza se echaba levemente a un lado y se acercaba hasta el rostro de Mai para besarla. Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto por primera vez y fue una sensación celestial. Los brazos de Mai se aferraron con fuerza y decisión en el cuello de Naru y levantó levemente sus pies para quedar de puntillas, a este punto su estómago estaba más que lleno de mariposas.

Los brazos de Naru estrecharon más a Mai contra su cuerpo, queriéndola proteger, como siempre había deseado. Al poco tiempo sus labios se separaron, pero sus cuerpos se resistieron a hacer lo mismo.

—Naru… Yo… —susurró la muchacha mientras bajaba su mirada.

—Te amo, Mai.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron por la sorpresa. Naru, su egocéntrico y narcisista jefe acababa de decirle que la amaba. ¡Baka! ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes?

—¡Ya era hora, hombre! —se escuchó la voz de Takigawa al otro lado.

—¡Serás animal! —se oyó la voz de Ayako después de la del hombre, seguido de un golpe y un "auch" — ¡Enhorabuena Mai!

—Me alegro mucho, Mai Naru —dijo Masako mientras su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina, que estaba abierta.

John asintió por detrás.

Mai y Naru apuntaron en sus mentes que debían de asesinar a sus amigos en aquel mismo instante, pero decidieron dejarlo para más tarde y fundirse en otro beso, esta vez más pasional que antes.


End file.
